Дождь
by Catalina Leone
Summary: Перевод фанфика RAIN.Неважно, звезда это, планета или Люцифер; это единственное в мире для меня, и оно не было даже наполовину таким прекрасным как ты. Ищи каждую ночь, и ты найдешь меня.
1. Падали капли дождя

**Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Стефани Майер, а история автору **mypinkfairy.

Глава 1.

Падали капли дождя.

Кап… кап… кап.

Размеренный звук дождевых капель вывел меня из минутных видений.

- Где я? – вырвалось у меня.

Внезапный порыв ветра резко обдал меня там, где я стояла, и я поняла, что нахожусь перед хорошо знакомой беседкой в западной части старой церкви.

Я ступила внутрь, укрываясь от сильного проливного дождя. Я села, намочив деревянную скамью, окружающую круглый стол, на котором было вырезано множество надписей, сделанных в разное время. Я вгляделась, пытаясь найти среди других знакомый почерк.

- Проклятье, - я глубоко вздохнула, вспоминая момент, когда было вырезано сердце и с моим именем.

Шёл дождь, с громом и молнией; это было лето, последнее лето, которое я провела в этом маленьком городе. Уже было за полдень, но тучи в небе делали день, похожий на сумерки.

Мы пошли гулять, приближаясь к территории старой церкви, непринужденно болтая, делясь планами на приближающееся открытие школы. Мы точно еще долго не увидимся. Поэтому проводим большую часть лета вместе.

Когда дождь усилился, мы забежали в эту беседку. Десять лет назад снаружи она была окружена гортензиями, скамейки образовывали шестиугольник, окружая массивный, сделанный из красного дерева, стол.

- Десять лет назад, - я снова глубоко вздохнула.

Мы развлекались сообщениями, написанными на столе, громко смеясь над их слащавостью. И затем я увидела, как он достал ключи от машины и начал вырезать со всей силой: «Белла - моя вечность».

Закончив со словами, он вывел вокруг них сердце, и, проводя по нему пальцем, порезался небольшой щепкой. Он продолжал вести кровоточащим пальцем по сердцу, будто наполняя его кровью.

А затем он взял мою руку, положив её поверх своей, и провёл ими по орнаменту сердца.

- Ты всегда будешь в моём сердце, Белла, что бы ни случилось, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, от чего у меня поползли мурашки по шее. Он начал осыпать меня поцелуями, иногда проводя языком по шее, и моя рука замерла на вырезанном сердце, веки затрепетали, а из груди вырвался стон. Я всегда была бессильна, когда Эдвард проделывал этот трюк с моей шеей. Уверена, он знает об этом факте, потому что я слышала его сдавленные смешки всякий раз, когда начинала таять в его руках.

Я встретила Эдварда, когда училась в средней школе. Я приехала из Финикса в небольшой городок Форкс, так как моя мама второй раз вышла замуж и планировала отправиться в путешествие со своим новым мужем, а я решила, что могу провести это время вместе с отцом.

Я нервничала перед походом в школу, потому что была новенькой. Я не обладала яркой внешностью и не занималась каким-либо видом спорта. Думаю, мой единственный плюс был в том, что я была лучшей в классе.

Шёл дождь с грозой, очень типичная погода для Форкса, даже в разгар лета. Я пыталась зайти в старую церковь и побежала быстрее, потому что уже промокла насквозь, но когда попыталась толкнуть большие входные двери, они оказались закрыты. Поэтому я решила зайти с западной стороны, но заметила, что было ещё далеко, а на пути стояла беседка, где я могла, по крайнее мере немного обсохнуть перед тем, как войти в церковь.

Но так как я бежала по мокрому асфальту, то споткнулась и приземлилась прямо в мутную лужу.

Я услышала вздох, последовавший за парой смешков. Я встала совершенно смущённая и раздражённая тем, что кому-то доставило удовольствие мое неловкое падение. Я затопала к беседке, отчаянно вытирая лицо и джинсы от грязи.

А потом я увидела его.

Наверное, самого красивого человека, которого я когда-либо видела в своей жизни. А я даже не прожила половины. Он был одет в серую рубашку, мокрую от дождя, которая прилегала к телу настолько близко, что подчеркивала грудь и не слишком накаченные бицепсы, чёрные брюки и черные низкие кеды-конверсы.

Я мысленно усмехнулась, вспоминая, как именно он выглядел в тот момент.

Он курил с парнем, чертовски мускулистым парнем, с густыми кудрявыми волосами, которые были подстрижены на макушке. Они ещё посмеивались, развлекаясь, когда я, направляясь к одной из скамеек, споткнулась и неуклюже приземлилась на грязную землю, в результате чего моя уже влажная белая футболка испачкалась.

Я снова услышала смех, так что быстро встала на ноги, пытаясь сдержать слезы, и заметила протянутую руку с предложением помощи.

Я сделала вид, что не вижу этой руки с длинными пальцами, а вместо этого успокаивала себя до тех пор, пока не была в состоянии сидеть.

Я опустила глаза, пытаясь стереть грязь с рубашки и брюк, когда услышала тихое «ой», сказанное, как я предполагала, большим парнем.

Я случайно коснулась своих спутанных длинных волос, и предательские слезы, которые я пыталась подавить, все же скатились по щеке.

- Сожалею, - вздохнул голос, такой тихий, будто слышимый из телефонной трубки.

Я кинула быстрый взгляд и натянуто улыбнулась. Он сделал последнюю затяжку, и выкинул сигарету за беседку.

- Ты в порядке? – произнёс красивый парень. – Не ушиблась? Хочешь, я отвезу тебя в больницу?

Я просто тупо смотрела на его лицо. Я заметила его русые волосы, потемневшие и блестящие из-за дождя. Его ярко-голубые глаза, обрамленные тёмными густыми ресницами; немного полную, но идеальную нижнюю губу; подбородок, покрытый легкой щетиной, и его губы, его губы…

- У тебя кровь… Извини, ты в порядке? – спросил он, пока я наблюдала за его губами.

- Что? – произнесла я растерянно, а затем стала медленно краснеть, становясь похожей на помидор, замечая, что его глаза чуть ли не сверлят во мне дырки.

- Я спросил… Ты в порядке? – четко произнес он.

- Ох… У меня всё нормально, да, я в порядке, - я попыталась произнести это непринуждённо.

- Но ведь у тебя кровь, - вновь произнес он так, будто я не понимала английского.

Тогда я заметила, что мой правый локоть кровоточил, видимо, из-за падения в беседке.

- Возьми, - сказал он, доставая тёмно-зелёный носовой платок из заднего кармана брюк.

- С-спасибо, - я, заикаясь, потянулась за носовым платком и стала вытирать кровь с локтя.

- Что, собираешься оставить свой след? - произнёс тот большой парень.

- Чёрт возьми, заткнись, Эммет! Ты никуда не собираешься? – сказал красивый парень.

- Пошёл ты на хрен! Ух! Роуз не хочет, чтобы ее волосы намокли, – ответил большой парень.

Вдруг они перевели взгляды на меня. Могу себе представить, как выглядело моё лицо от того, как легко они сыпали ругательствами.

- Оу, прости нас за наш французский.

- Ха, гребаный французский! – они оба задумались.

- Меня зовут Эдвард, а этот засранец - мой брат Эмметт, - сказал парень с голубыми глазами, указывая на брата, одаренного мышцами.

- Да, познакомься с моим долбаным братом Эдвардом, хахаха, - захохотал Эмметт.

Я сдерживала смех, поражаясь, как их вульгарные ругательства могут в то же время звучать так мило. Нет, я тоже использую бранные слова, но не очень удобно слушать их от незнакомцев, стоящих рядом со мной.

- Ты новенькая… - сказал Эдвард. – Я не видел тебя в округе.

- Да. Я только недавно приехала к отцу, - сказала я, поигрывая с носовым платком, испачканным кровью и грязью. - Ох, извини за платок, я испортила его, - я открыла ладонь, указывая ему на пятна.

- Ничего, это просто чёртов носовой платок. Возьми его, - сказал Эдвард, скрестив руки на груди и сев на стол, благодаря чему его ноги, обутые в испачканные кеды, оказались в паре сантиметров от моих.

Телефон Эмметта зазвонил, но я не поняла, что говорил человек на другой линии, потому что всё, что я услышала, был поток ругательств, который прекратился, когда Эмметт выключил телефон.

- Чёртова стерва… - сказал Эммет вполголоса. – Я должен идти! – он выбежал из беседки, натянув тёмную рубашку на макушку и крикнув, когда он был достаточно далеко. - Приятно было познакомиться. - Я просто улыбнулась отдаленному звуку его голоса.

- Роуз… его девушка и настоящая заноза в заднице, - сказал Эдвард хриплым голосом, сделав какой-то жест руками. – Ты не скажешь мне своё имя?

- Белла.

- Красивое. Итак, предполагаю, ты учишься в единственной школе здесь? – усмехнулся Эдвард.

- Хм, думаю, да.

- Дождь идёт, - тихий голос вернул меня из прошлого. Этот тихий голос я знаю слишком хорошо.

Я обернулась и увидела взъерошенные волосы, потемневшие и блестящие от дождя, знакомые ярко-голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на меня.

- Эдвард, - мой голос звучал немного неуверенно.


	2. Совсем не смешно, друзья

**История принадлежит автору, герои Стефани Майер.**

**Глава 2. Совсем не смешно, друзья.**

СРЕДНЯЯ ШКОЛА

БЕЛЛА

Я въехала на школьную стоянку, переполненную школьниками, опирающимися на свои машины и болтающими друг с другом, и нашла свободное место рядом со сверкающей серебристой «Вольво». Сегодня мой первый школьный день как новенькой. Все друг друга знают. И, думаю, сейчас, бормоча что-то, рассматривают меня, пока я иду мимо них. Я выгляжу так же, как и все остальные. Я не хлопотала о покупке новой одежды, потому что мода в Финиксе совершенно иная, чем в Форксе. И конечно, я не хочу выделяться, тем более, быть новенькой – это не причина. Я была одета в свои обычные темно-синие джинсы, зеленые кеды и черную рубашку. Определенно, выделяться из толпы в этот момент я хотела меньше всего.

Я легко нашла кабинет, где будет мой первый урок, проталкиваясь через толпу школьников со смущенной улыбкой.  
- Привет! Меня зовут Элис! – выкрикнул певучий голос позади меня.

- Ты здесь новенькая, поэтому я бы хотела быть твоей новой подругой. – Она плюхнулась на стул напротив меня, положив локти на стол и опершись лицом на руки. - Что думаешь?

Я растерялась. Я была изумлена и ошеломлена ее энтузиазмом и красотой. Ее лицо располагалось в нескольких дюймах от моего. У нее были большие глаза серого цвета. Ее волосы обрамляли бледное, небольшое личико, и это делало ее похожей на создание из сказки.  
Она захлопала длинными густыми ресницами. – Так что ты думаешь?

- О. О, я бы хотела быть твоей новой подругой, - все, что удалось мне выдавить из себя в то время, как в класс зашел учитель, и она быстро устремилась на свое место, находившееся через три парты сзади меня.  
Она тихо захлопала своими крошечными ладошками от волнения и прошептала:  
- Позже.

- Пока я не забыл, у нас в классе есть новички… - сказал учитель.  
"Нет!", мысленно прокричала я.  
- Пожалуйста, встаньте, мисс Свон, все хотят познакомиться с вами.

Я встала, схватившись за край стола так, как будто от этого зависела моя дорогая жизнь. Держу пари, мое лицо побледнело, и все, что я смогла произнести, было:  
- Привет. М-м-меня зовут…

Все резко повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на меня: на некоторых лицах виднелась скука; кто-то хихикал, очевидно, высмеивая меня; еще здесь был парень со светлыми волосами, прилипшими к его лицу, он улыбался мне; и девочка в самом дальнем углу класса, отвратительно жующая жвачку. А затем я услышала, как откашлялся учитель, и, взглянув на него, увидела его взгляд, подсказывающий мне продолжать.

- Ммм, Белла, - я улыбнулась, наверное, самой смущенной улыбкой за всю свою жизнь, и упала на место. И снова услышала сдавленные смешки. Мне удалось взглянуть на Элис, и она улыбнулась и кивнула мне.

- Гребаный первый день, - пробормотала я, вздохнув.

Прозвенел звонок, оповещая о конце урока. Я даже не обращала внимания на то, что происходило в течение этого часа; раздраженная и смущенная, я потратила его, закрывшись ото всех и выводя круги на своей тетрадке.  
Элис вприпрыжку подбежала ко мне.

- Пошли, девочка!

- Какие у тебя уроки?

- Надеюсь, наше расписание совпадает!

- Нам будет так весело! - напевала она, практически подпрыгивая на месте. Я ухватилась за ручку своего рюкзака, осторожно пробираясь среди школьников.  
- Ты в порядке? – спросила Элис.

Я пожала плечами.

- О, не переживай из-за этого. Скоро все закончится; завтра уже не будет твой первый день. Не так уж и плохо, верно? - Она шла лицом ко мне, и касаясь моей руки.

- Спасибо, Элис, я просто не привыкла к такому вниманию, - улыбнулась я ей.

Она была со мной до третьего урока. Мы обменивались информацией, она пересказывала мне сплетни школы, а я поделилась с ней тревогой относительно того, как это - учиться в школе с семьюстами школьниками и быть совершенно одинокой. Она сказала, что помешана на одном старшекласснике и заставила меня пообещать, что я куда-то там с ней поеду, что походило на приключения сталкеров.

К тому времени я была на уроке тригонометрии. Снова одна. Элис здесь не было. Но я заметила девочку, жующую жвачку как корова, с которой была на английском, и мальчика со светлыми волосами. Они пришли вместе, девочка выглядела взволнованнее, она сцепила руки вместе.  
- О, Привет. Белла, верно? Я Майк.  
- Я Джессика.  
- Эмм, привет. Приятно познакомиться, - застенчиво кивнула я.  
- Добро пожаловать в среднюю школу Форкса! - сказал Майк, широко усмехаясь.

Я только улыбнулась ему, чувствуя, как краснеет мое лицо. Он был великолепен с этими голубыми щенячьими глазками и милым личиком. Они сели рядом, окружив меня с обеих сторон.

- Надеюсь, ты хороша в математике, потому что я просто терпеть не могу этот предмет, - сказала Джессика, покачивая головой. У нее были темные прямые волосы до плеч.  
Я подавила смешок.

Так же как и другие уроки, тригонометрия прошла спокойно, к счастью, без инцидентов, из-за которых я бы выглядела комично. Майк и Джессика отвели меня в столовую; я увидела, как Элис вышла через дверь и встала за мной в очередь.  
- О, ты с ними? - прошептала она.

Я приподняла бровь, тихо спрашивая ее, в чем проблема.

- Что ты будешь, Белла? - спросил Майк, посылая улыбку Элис, когда заметил, что мы шепчемся.  
- О, сэндвич с тунцом, пожалуйста, - сказала я, улыбаясь толстой женщине за прилавком.  
Я посмотрела на Элис, снова тихо спрашивая ее, в то время как она указала женщине на свой выбор.

Она просто подмигнула мне, вероятно посылая скрытое сообщение, которое я так и не смогла понять.  
- Ты присоединишься к нам, Элис? – спросила Джессика с сарказмом.  
- Да, она моя лучшая подруга, надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, - быстро ответила я.

Джессика только развернулась и, сопровождаемая Майком, пошла к столу в центре зала.  
Элис и я последовали за ними. Она скорчила рожицу, и я просто улыбнулась ей, вытаращив глаза.  
У Джессики, очевидно, была целая команда друзей. Они присоединились к нашему столу, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы представиться. Они громко болтали, иногда бросая на нас взгляды.

Я совсем не пыталась следить за их разговором, потому что прямо передо мной, через несколько столиков, я увидела, нет, неверно, я уставилась на забавно взъерошенные бронзовые волосы, вспоминая, как они выглядели, переливаясь от капель дождя.

Он жевал, и я закусила губу, наблюдая за плавными движениями его челюсти. Только, когда я добралась взглядом до его глаз, то заметила, что его ярко-голубые глаза изучают меня. Я быстро опустила голову, чувствуя, как снова краснею.

- Это Эдвард Каллен, - громче, чем следовало, произнесла Джессика.

Я посмотрела на нее, она сидела напротив меня, и она, наверное, поймала меня на пристальном разглядывании его.

- Не трать время впустую на этого парня. У него слишком высокие запросы. Очевидно, здесь никто не достаточно хорош для него, - добавила она.

Я моргнула глазами, покачивая головой, в попытке отрицать свое очевидное восхищение этими красивыми голубыми глазами и взъерошенными волосами.


	3. Белоснежная читота

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер, а история автору фанфика.**

**Глава 3. Белоснежная чистота.**

ЭДВАРД.

- Что за чёрт? – воскликнул я.  
- О… Новенькая, несомненно, знает, кто здесь прячется, - поддразнил Эмметт.  
- Черт, заткнись, Эмметт! – сказал я, швыряя на стол колу и чипсы.  
- Ты её знаешь? – Розали чуть повернула голову в сторону Беллы.  
- Нет, честно, - я бросил им взгляд, предупреждающий, что им не поздоровится, если они еще что-нибудь ляпнут.

О чем, черт возьми, она думает? Решила дружить с Брэндон? И ещё со Стэнли… и с Ньютоном? Чёрт! Я чуть ли не выпалил эти проклятья.

Снова ланч. Я направился к столу, который обычно делил с моим озабоченным братом Эмметтом, его назойливой вредной девушкой Розали и лучшим чёртовым приятелем Эмметта - Джаспером. Они выпускники, но оттого, что мне на самом деле не с кем общаться, таскаюсь с ними. Эмметт однажды пошутил, что примет меня в компанию, лишь бы я не выглядел как чумной, от которого шарахается вся школа.

Но, конечно, он знал, что это абсолютная нелепость, ведь я был объектом желания каждой особи женского пола в этой маленькой школе. Я так говорю, потому что даже пожилая, почти-как-моя-бабушка, мисс Коуп заикается, когда я сексуальным голосом прошу разрешения уйти пораньше.

Конечно, я не могу винить их в этом, ведь живя в небольшом городке, вы встретите не так уж много подростков с крайне богатыми родителями с хорошей репутацией в обществе, если ещё не упоминать, что у меня хорошие отметки, я много путешествую и знаний у меня побольше, чем у многих учителей здесь. Вот что происходит, когда вокруг тебя валяется куча денег, когда можешь получить лучшее образование.

Каллены стали спонсорами и школы, и всего города после того, как мы переехали сюда два года назад. Моя мать всегда занималась благотворительностью, помогала почти всем нуждающимся в помощи. Мой отец - лучший доктор в очень маленькой и единственной здесь больнице.

От раздумий меня оторвал смех, когда услышал смех шлюшки Стэнли, приближающейся к створчатой двери столовой. Она, как обычно, шла с Ньютоном, а её волосы развивались, как у семилетней девчонки. Погодите-ка, мне знакомо это лицо.

- Чёрт! – пробормотал я сам себе, вспоминая момент, когда она вошла в это помещение.

Я заметил, что Джаспер, Эмметт и Розали повернулись ко мне, но быстро отвернулись, когда увидели, что я тупо смотрю на свою еду. Мне без разницы.

Этим утром я проснулся взволнованный с мыслью, что снова увижу ее. Белла. Красивая. Я познакомился с ней две недели назад, когда Эмметт и я торчали в парке, рядом со старой церковью, дожидаясь Роуз. Шёл сильный дождь, и нам пришлось переждать его внутри беседки. Белла пришла, спотыкаясь.

Поначалу я хорошенько повеселился над этой девушкой. Бедная маленькая девочка, подумал я, с ней явно что-то не так. Но когда я встретился взглядом с её большими карими глазами, то всё изменилось. Мы оставались в беседке до тех пор, пока не прекратился дождь, но практически не разговаривали. Я потерял дар речи. Я не знал, что сказать. Я боялся обидеть её. Я боялся, что больше с ней не встречусь.  
Я не возвращался в беседку. Хотя я совру, если скажу, что я чертовски не хотел побежать к ней в город всякий раз, когда решал прогуляться. Я так и не увидел ее больше. Я даже не знал её номера.

И сегодня она сидит напротив моего стола, но я ощущаю себя долбанутым трусом. Что, если она не помнит меня? Не знаю, почему я вообще обеспокоен её присутствием. Вообще, я игнорирую всех девушек, которые пускают слюни мне вслед. Что, если она не заинтересуется мной? Ох, ты по уши в дерьме, Эдвард.

Прозвенел звонок. Я встал, не волнуясь, пойдут они за мной или нет. Я был поглощён мыслями о том, что скажу Белле, если встречу её в коридоре. Ни на что не обращая внимания, я сел в кабинете, где будет мой следующий урок. «Чёрт, чёрт, соберись Эдвард. Блядь…» усмехнулся я про себя.

- Садись со мной, - услышал я Ньютона, предлагающего девушке рядом с ним, когда они проходили возле моего стола. Я рисовал каракули на деревянном столе, стараясь держать свои мысли подальше от Беллы.  
- Знаешь, увидимся позже… Я сяду с Эдвардом.

Когда я посмотрел на нее, пара больших карих глаз улыбались мне.  
- Привет, - сказала Белла. – Могу я сесть с тобой?  
Я не знаю, как выглядело моё лицо, только я поспешно и с шумом пересел на стул левее меня, чтобы она могла сесть. Я не мог вымолвить ни слова. Мысленно я орал не себя: «Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт. Говори, урод!»  
- Эмм… Ты не помнишь меня, - это был не вопрос. - А… Я была… - продолжила она и запнулась.  
- Н-нет, я знаю, - я ухмыльнулся и отвернулся.  
Чёрт, она наверняка думает, что я совсем больной.

Она больше не разговаривала со мной. Урок биологии шёл и шёл, а я сидел, напрягшись, рядом с ней, не слушая то дерьмо, что говорил учитель. Я был опьянён её сладким ароматом. Я чувствовал запах её волос; длинные, спадающие вниз, крупные локоны подпрыгивали всякий раз, когда она меняла положение.

«Чёрт, что с тобой происходит?», я мысленно ударил себя.

БЕЛЛА.

Я буквально бросилась к нему. Чёрт, он, должно быть, меньше всего думал обо мне. О чём я думаю? Разговариваю с ним вот так, проигнорировала предложение Майка сесть с ним. Чёрт, мне нужно было всего лишь согласиться. Я глубоко вздохнула. Я думала, он будет рад видеть меня. (прим. перев: ой, ты даже не представляешь, как он тебя рад видеть). Он был очень милый в последний раз, когда мы встретились в беседке. Я думала, он действительно рад встрече. Я закусила губу, борясь со слезами, готовыми покатиться вниз по щекам.

Я чувствовала себя так глупо.  
- Прекрати, Белла, - фыркнула я. - Хватит доверяться тому, кого ты даже не знаешь.

Когда я увидела его в столовой, меня переполняло волнение. После того дождливого дня в церкви я хотела увидеть его вновь. Я возвращалась в беседку, говоря отцу, что мне нужно исповедоваться в церкви, но так и не увидела его больше.

Я думала, что не увижу его даже в школе. Я успокаивала себя во время ланча, что, может быть, его урок в другом корпусе, но ланч… Я снова вздохнула.  
Джессика проследила за моим взглядом и предупредила меня не пытаться сблизиться с ним. Он не интересуется ни одной девушкой в школе, заключила она.

Элис прошептала:  
- О, это просто потому, что она не может заполучить его в свои руки, - её плечи задрожали в беззвучном смехе.  
- Ты знаешь его? – небрежно спросила я у Элис, притворяясь равнодушной.  
- Он сын доктора и миссис Каллен. Я имею в виду его и Эмметта, тот парень, что похож на медведя, - сказала она. - Они переехали сюда из Чикаго несколько лет назад. Семья очень богата. Его мама всегда была во главе благотворительных мероприятий, и его отец, только посмотри на него, также великолепен. Бьюсь об заклад, он похож на доктора Каллена. Мою маму однажды доставили в больницу с серьёзной диареей, она сильно плакала, я думала из-за боли, но, кажется, её чертовски смущало то, что доктор Каллен был единственным согласившимся принять ее, я говорю о кале и запахе, фуу… - ее передернуло от воспоминаний, и она улыбнулась. - Но, знаешь, он не похож на своего брата Эмметта. Эдвард смотрит так, будто ему никто не нравится. Он на самом деле жуткий. Он смотрит на людей так, будто пытается предупредить, чтобы держались от него подальше, понимаешь? Эммет – вообще, пошляк. Ты можешь услышать его смех в коридоре, когда он шлёпает зад своей девушки перед всеми. Ха-ха. Иногда он высмеивает и Эдварда, может быть, потому, что он младший брат, но тот бросает Эмметту неприличный жест рукой и свирепый взгляд, - продолжила она.

Я хотела еще расспросить ее, но она опустила голову ко мне и зашептала:  
- Рядом с ними Джаспер. Вот кого мы будем преследовать. Он старше и всегда тусуется с Эмметтом и Эдвардом.

Она болтала без остановки о Джаспере до окончания ланча. Я не слышала ничего из того, что она говорила о Джаспере, если бы она не задела меня рукой, когда сделала вид, что падает в обморок; если бы не это, я бы даже не осознала, что сижу с ней за ланчем.

Мои мысли были далеко. Я была в беседке, мои глаза блуждали по его длинным пальцам, скользящим по волосам; его челюсти, наблюдая, как он говорит. Я чувствовала слабый намёк на запах сигарет и его туалетную воду в сочетании с запахом мокрой травы, и дождя, и ветра.

- Белла! Мы снова в одном классе, - завизжала Джессика.  
- Замечательно! – я фальшиво улыбнулась и несильно хлопнула дверцей, оставив сумку в шкафчике.

Учитель стоял перед нами, оповещая нас об игре, в которой мы принимаем участие. Мы с Джессикой сидели сзади. Она жевала свою жвачку как заведенная. Она не устала жевать?

Мы сидели на полу в спортивном зале. Я обняла колени в то время, как она отжималась, резко падая на пол, отчего ее сиськи подпрыгивали каждый раз. «Бедное мое самолюбие», прошептала я про себя.

- Ты знаешь Эдварда, он в моем классе, - небрежно произнесла я. Мне до смерти хотелось узнать больше о нём.  
- Ох, правда? – она повернулась ко мне лицом, открыв рот от удивления. - Знаешь, здесь он объект желания каждой, - кокетливо улыбнулась она. – Но он мой, я заполучу его, - и затем она надула губы.

О, запомни это, вздохнула я. У меня серьёзная конкуренция. Я обречена. Я подавила смех, поворачиваясь к ней лицом и невинно смотря на нее.

- Конечно. Я знаю, ты получишь его. Но расскажи мне о своей стратегии, уверена, она грандиозна, - я подняла бровь, стараясь выглядеть, как обычный подросток. Надеюсь, она поделится со мной. Конечно, я хочу знать, как действует эта сучка. У меня не будет шанса, если я буду бороться в темноте. За что я снова сражаюсь?  
Она облизнула нижнюю губу.

- Хмм, мои руки могут творить чудеса, - а затем закатила глаза. - Знаешь Тайлера из класса истории? Он не устоял. Я всего лишь коснулась его, и он практически тут же кончил, - она хихикнула. – А ведь я даже не использовала рот.

И, конечно, я покраснела. Я не ожидала, что она будет настолько честна и вульгарна. Моя челюсть чуть не соприкоснулась с полом.

- Ох, какого черта ты выглядишь, как маленькая девочка, которую поймали за просмотром порно, Белла? Да ладно, ты не похожа на девственницу, – она хмыкнула, отчего её грудь колыхнулась.  
- Тсс, Джессика, - я прикоснулась пальцами к губам и закатила глаза. - Эмм, да действительно, я, ох, я девственница. - Моё лицо покраснело еще больше. Чёрт, от этого паршивого разговора у меня дрожат ноги. Я чуть передвинулась, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях.  
- О, Боже, Белла, с какой, чёрт возьми, ты планеты? – она подмигнула. Держу пари, она издевается надо мной.

Я готова была провалиться сквозь землю.  
- Н-ну, некоторые не имеют такого удовольствия в жизни… - я, притворяясь, захихикала над её шуткой, будто меня это вообще не беспокоит. Я не знала, почему завела этот разговор с ней, но ощущала, что чему-то учусь у этой шлюшки.  
- Я лишилась девственности, когда мне было четырнадцать, в туалете МакДоналдса, – небрежно произнесла она.  
- Что, с Рональдом Макдольдом (прим перевод.: рассказываю тем, кто не знает, Рональд Макдольд - тот самый клоун, являющийся маскотом компании). – Это была неудачная шутка.  
- Аха-ха, очень смешно, Белла. Нет, он друг детства, работал в МакДоналдсе и вот так вот возбуждающе он принял у меня заказ. Ах, это было чертовски хорошо. Адреналин, Белла, ух. - Она закатила глаза.

- И если вы будете просто слушать, бадминтон не будет таким трудным, как кажется, мисс Стенли, мисс Свон, - позвал нас учитель.  
Ох, дерьмо, нас только что поймали за разговором о… сексе.  
- Увидимся, Белла! – позвала меня Джессика, когда уходила из спортивного зала, после того, как урок закончился.  
Я махнула ей рукой, прощаясь, и глубоко выдохнула.  
- Долбанная стерва, у меня нет шансов, - пробормотала я.

Я догнала Элис в холле. Мы медленно шли, иногда она подпрыгивала от возбуждения, а ее волосы торчали в стороны, отчего она становилась похожей на эльфа.  
- Итак, Элис, когда мы начнём преследование? – тихо спросила я, нервно дергая ручку рюкзака.  
- Эмм... сейчас? – она наклонила голову вперёд.  
Я вытаращила глаза, увидев две фигуры парней, шедших перед нами. Я не обращала внимания на другого, потому что мои глаза обратились на силуэт в серой рубашке с забавно-сексуальными волосами. Конечно, это был его аромат.

Я закрыла глаза, вспоминая его. Серая рубашка обтягивала мышцы на руках и спине. На нём были тёмные потёртые джинсы. Всемилостивый боже, вот это задница. Может ли парень быть сексуальнее? Он то и дело касался своих волос. И я хотела того же. Я пропала.

Мы молча шли за Джаспером и Эдвардом. Они разговаривали о чем-то, порой поглядывая друг на друга и посмеиваясь. Ох, чёрт, они говорили о том, как я практически накинулась на него? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, повторяла я про себя.

Затем они остановились на парковке. Элис и я опустили головы, когда проходили мимо, но, чёрт возьми, моя машина, моя ужасная старая машина была припаркована… рядом с его. Это он ездит на «Вольво»? Что еще есть у этого парня, что так подчеркивает наше социальное неравенство? Я колебалась залезать в свой грузовик, поэтому притаилась позади него.

- Ох, это твой? Что ж у тебя красивый грузовик, Белла.  
- Хм, правильно Элис, издевайся надо мной, - я закатила глаза, надеясь, что Эдвард не заметит нас. Он с Джаспером стоял возле дверей машины. Нет-нет, я совсем не следила за каждым их движением.

- Привет, Элис! – позвал незнакомый голос.  
Я повернулась, увидев лицо Джаспера, освещённое широкой усмешкой. Когда я повернулась к Элис, то увидела, что она закусила нижнюю губу. Что случилось с этим болтливым ребёнком? Она потеряла дар речи. Я вытаращила глаза, кивком указывая на Джаспера.  
- Привет, Джаспер… - робко поприветствовала Элис.  
Но Джаспер шёл в нашу сторону.  
- Эй, Эдвард, - он кивнул Эдварду, чтобы тот подошёл. Я наблюдала, как он шёл к нам: руки в карманах, плечи опущены.  
- Привет, я Джаспер. Ты новенькая, - он протянул руку, и я пожала её, он посмотрел на Эдварда.  
Он ничего не говорил; Эдвард сжал губы в прямую линию, посмотрев на меня, а затем вниз.  
- Новенькую зовут Белла, - я поставила правую ногу на тротуар, робко улыбаясь.  
- Итак, хорошее начало, да? – я слышала, как Джаспер говорил с Элис.

Я не слышала, что ответила Элис, потому что потерялась в оглушающем стуке моего сердца. Я смотрела вдаль, снова беспокойно крутя ручку рюкзака. Я видела боковым зрением, что он посмотрел на меня, а затем снова опустил взгляд вниз. Чёрт, это происходит не со мной. Какая божья сила в этом человеке, если он так меня взволновал. Я полная идиотка.

Наконец, Элис попрощалась с Джаспером.  
- Пока, Белла, приятно было познакомиться, - сказал Джаспер, когда пошёл назад, похлопывая Эдварда по спине, и направился к передней двери. Эдвард, довольно сексуально, одарил его средним пальцем. Джаспер, качая головой, открыл дверь.

Я остановилась, когда серебристый «Вольво» с визгом проехал передо мной. Я видела его самодовольную ухмылку, но не уверена, что она принадлежала мне.

- Дурацкий… чертовски… сексуальный владелец «Вольво», - я мысленно закатила глаза.  
- Пока, Белла, - Элис пожала мою руку, и затем вприпрыжку поскакала через парковку к жёлтому «Порше».  
Я усмехнулась и помахала ей, а затем повернулась к грузовику.  
- Представляю себе.  
Оказавшись внутри грузовика, я повернула руль.  
- Старый грузовик.


End file.
